Book 1: Interdimentional
by DProcks2001
Summary: After Phantom Planet. What happens when you put a new phantom in the story from another dimension to help Danny? Will they even welcome this new kid? find out and read Interdimentional. rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Interdimentional

Chapter 1: What the...Who the... How the…?

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley were on their way to the park talking about how unusually crazy Mr. Lancer had been that morning.

"Ya that might have been the first time I've ever stayed awake during the whole class!" Danny said and they all started to laugh.

Mr. Lancer had talked about the theory of other dimensions not being true. He had gotten so exited, that he started yelling and standing on desks! No wonder Danny had stayed awake, although, he probably would have liked it better if it was a boring class like any other day, but, that was only the beginning of weird events that day.

When they had gotten to the park, Danny's ghost sense went off. He looked around and sure enough, right next to the water fountain, was Desiree, an evil wishing ghost.

"So you have wi-"she began but then stopped and looked strangely at the sky. "Wha, how am I supposed to get to you?" she asked the sky then she mumbled something barely audible.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked confused.

"How are we supposed to know?" Tucker asked, just as confused as Danny.

While they were talking about what had just happened, Desiree and… Technus? Were back. Danny, Sam, and Tucker jerked their heads back to reality just as Desiree and Technus said,

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!"

A portal appeared in front of them and Technus went in and came out in a flash.

Desiree and Technus left just as a hushed scream seemed to be coming from the portal. Danny and the others just stared at it in confusion as the scream became louder, and louder and finally, a girl was flung out of the portal.

She had her Dirty Blond hair in a, probably once neat, French braid, and she seemed to have no makeup on, no eyeliner, no lipstick, no anything. She had on a pink t-shirt with a green oval in the center, green shorts, and tennis shoes on. Before she fainted, Danny thought he saw icy blue eyes. Danny thought she looked like she was fourteen, but who knew, she might be younger.

"Who the heck?" Tucker said and jumped back.

"We should probably take her back to your house, Danny," said Sam.

Danny nodded his head and let two whitish-blue rings travel up and down his body turning him from Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. He didn't need to worry about people seeing him since the whole world already knew his secret after saving it from the Disasteroid.

He flew over to the strange girl and brought her to his house thinking, "Who the heck is this?"

~~~~~~~_Line Break_~~~~~~~

A while later, the girl had waken up and Sam was in the room with her.

"Wha, did I really just fall asleep in front of the T.V.?" she said.

"No, you fainted in the park." Sam said.

"Wag!" the girl jumped in the bed she was in.

She took a good long look at Sam and asked, "Sam?"

**Bwahahaha! Evil cliff hanger of Dooooooom! Bwahaha! BWAHAHAHA! *cough* *cough* *hack* what are you doing hearing me evil laugh and fail? Just review already! :) ****This has been DProcks2001 because he really does! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's DProcks2001 again. I left you at a cliff hanger, didn't I. Huh, huh, did I, did I? Now back to the show…**

Interdimentional

Chapter 2: How do you know us?

"How do you know me?" Sam asked confused and scared.

"Duh, you're the main character's boyfriend in my favorite T.V. show! Can you get Danny? We are in his house after all," the girl said.

"S-sure." Sam stammered.

In the family room, Danny, Sam and Tucker were talking.

"So she knows my name?" asked Danny.

"What about me?" Tucker yelled.

"Take it easy Tucker, I don't know, but she did mention Danny's and my name. C'mon. She's expecting us," Sam said.

Back in the room, the girl was waiting patiently and quietly for the others to return.

"Hey guys!" she said it so casually, it almost shocked everyone.

"Hi, so, what's your name?" Danny asked.

"Carly, Carly Loon. You guys don't have to introduce yourselves, I already know all of you. You're Sam Manson, an Ultra-Recyclo-vegetarian Goth girl who has a crush on Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom. And you're Tucker Foley, a-" Carly was interrupted by Tucker.

"Good looking,"

"Whatever, anyway, techno geek who only eats meet." Carly finished.

"Good looking, you forgot good looking!" Tucker said.

Just then Danny's ghost sense went off and it seemed as if Carly had one too.

"Whoa what was that- ahh!" Carly tried to say, but was pulled out of the window by Skulker.

"What? You're not the ghost child. My sensors must be malfunctioning." Skulker said in surprise.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't do this!" and with that, Carly kicked Skulker in the face and Skulker fell… but she didn't.

She felt proud of herself until she realized she was floating, on her own!

A worried expression ran across her face.

"Danny?" She asked, scared.

Just as Danny and the others stuck their heads out the window, two whitish-blue rings appeared at her waist and traveled up and down her body until she was a ghost version of her normal self.

She now had snow white hair in a neat, French Braid and glowing neon green eyes. She had on a black jumpsuit with a white, turtle-neck collar, a neon green belt and black capris with white ankle boots so that her shins were showing. On her chest was a moon that looked like a "c".

"Sweet!" she said

"But what's with the "c"?" Sam asked

"I don't know, probably a logo like Danny's "d"," Carly answered.

"But what could _this_ stand for?" Carly thought out loud.

"How about Carly Moon?" said Danny.

"Okay, I can't think of any thing, wait a minute, how about Carly Moon?" Carly didn't pay any attention to Danny.

"Great, your idea was _so_ much better than mine," Danny said sarcastically.

Sam started to giggle.

Just then, something flew right by Carly.

"Ghost girl that reminds me of my friend, HELLLLP!" she said.

**Another evil cliff hanger! How'd I do that time? Huh, huh? Tell me in reviews. This has been DProcks2001 because he does! Get it? Danny Phantom rocks? Ah, just stop listening to me blabbering on and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back! And I just want to tell you something before I start the show. Again, if you want to see pictures of Carly, look up RainbowElina on .com. They aren't as good as they are when I draw them by hand though, so look up Carly Moon on Deviant Art. That's me. Ya, I know, I used Carly's name. So anyway, back to the show, and I'll try to make this chapter longer.**

Interdimentional

Chapter 3: Friends together, secrets forever, maybe.

Carly's POV

"Was that, no it couldn't have been. Hold on I'm coming!" I said and sped off toward whoever that was. It seemed like one of my friends.

"Let me go, Desiree!" I heard the girl say.

"Well you said you wanted to be with your little friend, so okay," Desiree said and dropped the girl.

"How is dropping me supposed to help?" the girl screamed.

"Oh my gosh, that is Ashley!" I realized and caught her just before she could hit the ground.

"Am I in Heaven?" she asked.

"Yes Ashley, you're in heaven," I said sarcastically.

"Are you an angel?" she asked me.

"No I'm not an angel! Jeez, and after knowing me since first grade, you'd think you'd know my sarcastic voice by then," I said, and set her down in an alleyway just as Sam, Danny, and Tucker got there.

"Thanks, what's your name?" Ashley asked.

"Carly Moon," I answered.

"You know, that's kinda funny, because I've never seen you in the show before, and I have a friend named Carly who got taken by her will into this bizarro place and-"I cut her off.

"Ashley, it _is _me!" I said.

"No you're not, Carly isn't half ghost, so the only way you'd be Carly is if Desiree… killed… you. Oh Carly!" Ashley hugged me and burst into tears.

"Ashley. Ashley! ASHLEY!" I tried to get her attention. Finally she looked at me and asked, "What?"

"I'm not dead. See, watch." Then I concentrated on becoming Carly Loon again, and I did. Ashley just looked at me wide eyed.

"Oh… my…gosh… You're half ghost! That is sooooooo cool!" she burst out laughing.

"That was a mood swing." Sam said.

"I think I heard her say that she didn't recognize you from the T.V. show. What T.V. show? I've never heard of a T.V show based on me, plus, I never approved of that!" Danny said, confused.

I sighed. "That's because I don't think we're in the same dimension," I said.

They just stared at me then Sam broke the silence by saying, "Take that Mr. Lancer!"

"Tucker asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, to me and Ashley, we're animated, witch means that if you saw our dimension, you'd probably think that we're animated then. Plus, there's a T.V. show there called Danny Phantom that I'm crazy about, that T.V. show was practically my childhood, but Ashley on the other hand wants nothing to do with that show, and that makes me realize something, why did you come here in the first place?" I asked.

Danny and the others just stared at us wide eyed listening to the conversation.

"Because I saw that you fainted and I wanted to help you." Ashley said.

"Wait a minute, then that means, we're on T.V. right now!" I said, shocked.

"Maybe we should get you guys home, besides, you said that Ashley wants nothing to do with the show," Danny said.

"Yes! I was wondering when one of you guys would say that!" Ashley said exited. I just sighed. I didn't want to leave. I had made new friends that I've practically known through my child hood, and I might not be able to see them again. Sam noticed I was disappointed.

"You know, we will find a way to get back to you, because I think Tucker might be daydreaming about something," Sam pointed at Tucker, who was staring at me dreamily.

I fake gagged and that brought Tucker out of his stupor.

"Ewwww! _That_ is dis_gusting_! You wouldn't even be dreaming about liking a ten year old, would you!" I asked. Tucker just stared at me.

"What? Y-you're ten!" Tucker asked surprised. I nodded in answer. Now everyone but Ashley was staring at me. That made me think of something.

"And yes, Ashley is ten too."

"Can we go home now, I told you having pointy fingers would be creepy!" Ashley wined.

"No you didn't. Oh well." I sighed again.

~~~~~~~_Line Break~~~~~~~_

Ashley's POV

Finally! We were at the portal! I was dying to get home!

"Well, I guess this is it," Carly said. I couldn't help but feel sorry for my friend, she was having to depart, practically, from child hood memories, good ones too, well, to her they were good, but still.

Even though I felt sorry for my friend, I was first to jump in. Then I found my self in a little swirly vortex, screaming my head off.

"Ashley!" I heard Carly yell and she jumped in after me. She started screaming too.

"Are you guys okay?" Danny yelled and he jumped in too!

"Danny!" Sam yelled and jumped after him.

"Woo hoo! This is fun, Tucker! Come on!" Sam said to Tucker.

"Oh well, cannon ball!" Tucker said and jumped in.

"How… is… this… fun!" asked Tucker.

Finally, one by one, we came out of the portal, which was, frankly, the T.V.

Danny fell face first on the soft, thick carpet of the play room, and then Sam landed on top of him, then Tucker.

"Could you guys get off of me!" Danny yelled.

"Shh! You might wake up Sammy!" me and Carly said together.

"I'm already awake," Sam said.

"No, not you Sam, my little brother." Carly said.

**Not that much of a cliff hanger that time, but a probably longer chapter. I'll go ahead and explain the details of Carly's dimension, witch, btw, is where they are now. It's the same way you look behind the screen, 3D, not 2D. Keep looking for chapter four! Review please! This has been DProcks2001, because he really does!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there people! DProcks2001 here again! Sorry it took me such a long time to update. I had sports camp from 7 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon then I had to stay at my friend's house for 2 hours to get ready for a camp at her church and I didn't get home until 8 at night. That was my schedule all week, and to make matters worse, I had to be in bed by 10 at night! On Friday we had a big storm that knocked out our power for a day and a half, so I couldn't update until Saturday afternoon. But, on the bright side, I got to stay up until 11 at night on Friday playing Yahtzee with my parents. It was actually pretty fun. You do the math. Now back to the show.**

Interdimentional

Chapter 4: 0_0!

Carly's POV

"You never told us you had a little brother!" Tucker hissed.

"Well, that's because none of you guys ever asked," I said, using my Dad's excuse for not telling me things.

"Maybe we should go to your room," Ashley said.

I nodded in agreement and I headed to my room across the hall.

"Why does this poster say Shea?" Tucker asked.

"It's pronounced Shay and it's because Shea is my real name, Carly is my middle name," I said. Tucker just mouthed "Oh," and kept looking around my room.

A couple of minutes later, me and Danny's ghost sense went off.

"I told you they could sense ghosts!" Skulker yelled.

"Oh, shoeshine!" I said, everyone just looked at me in a weird way.

"Shoeshine?" Skulker asked.

"It's what I say instead of shush, but in this case I should've said go away you banana pants!" and with that, I kicked Skulker out of my room.

"Shea! Be quiet! Your brother's trying to sleep! What's going on up there anyway?" My dad hissed at us.

"Oh crud, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go ghost right now," I told Danny.

Apparently, my dad had seen Skulker because I heard an "Oh. My. gosh," and then a big thud which also meant it would be okay for me to go ghost

"Go'n ghost!" me and Danny said then I heard my door open. Wait it had been closed? Anyway, then I heard Sammy ask, "Whas go'n on sissy? I trying to seep."

Sam looked over at Sammy and let out a big, "Awwwwwww! He's so cute!"

I just told her, "Sam, meet Sammy."

"This is your brother? How old is he?" Sam asked.

"Yes and he's 2," I replied. Sam just let out another big "Awwwwwwwwww!"

I heard the garage door open and so I thought, _"Oh crud, Mom's home I wonder what'll happen when she sees-" _My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my mom let out a high pitched scream. I ran out to the balcony and I saw Dad on the floor, Skulker looking at him surprised and wiggling his arm and mom reaching for a pan in the kitchen.

"That's a big pan," Tucker said looking over at my mom who had a pan as big as a pillow. Definitely not the same feeling.

Danny flew down to comfort my mom while I went to deal with Skulker.

Danny's POV

This woman was about to whack me with a pan the size of a pillow when she let her pan drop to her side and asked in a dazed tone "Danny Phantom?" and then she saw Carly.

"Who's that, I don't remember her," she said pointing at Carly.

"Uh, um that is my new friend, Carly Moon," I said in a not so convincing voice, but apparently, she bought it.

"Alright _Danny_," she said and walked to the kitchen.

Skulker flew through the ceiling and me and Carly followed.

"Go away, dipsticks!" I heard Ember say and she struck a cord on her guitar, sending me and Carly flying toward the roof

_Great, Ember's here._ I thought.

They flew off to who knows where to do who knows what leaving Carly struggling to catch up to reality.

**Well, there's chapter 4. Tell me what you thought in reviews. This has been DProcks2001, because he really does!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps! I'm back! The craziest DP fan is back with millions of ideas and not enough time to start them. I've just started typing Tinkerbell and the Spirits, my very first ever crossover and it's also the very first Tinkerbell and Danny Phantom cross over on the entire site! I'm actually kinda surprised. Anyway, back to the show.**

Interdimentional

Chapter 5: Will they remember her name?

Carly's POV

I was still trying to catch up to reality when my mom called for me. Which me you might ask? Carly Loon. I flew over to where my room is and fazed into it and came out as Carly Loon.

"Did you see that Shea! Danny Phantom and one of his friends are here!" my mom shouted excitedly.

"Actually, not one of his friends, three of his friends," Tucker said to Mom. She spun around to find Tucker and Sam standing behind her.

"I know, I saw, but Ember and Skulker are here too, which means that we have to be careful," I told her.

"And Skulker and Ember are?" she asked.

In unison, me, Tucker and Sam said, "Skulker is the ghost zone's greatest hunter and Ember is a ghost that can control other people with her music,"

"Well then, where's Carly Moon and Danny?" she asked. Danny then showed himself and my mom started shooting questions at him.

"How did you guys even get here? You're a T.V. show!" Mom asked.

"Should I tell her?" I asked Danny.

"I don't see how it'll do any harm to _you_," Danny said. I made sure Mom could see me and I let myself become Carly Moon.

"How in the world did you become half ghost?" Mom asked. Then I told her the entire story. Yup. That's right, the entire thing. Mom couldn't move, she probably couldn't believe what she was even seeing.

"Let's go find Skulker and Ember. See if Skulker wants to mount_ my_ head on his wall," I whispered to Danny. I didn't want Mom to hear that, because if she did, she probably would never let me see Danny again. The thought of two half human heads on a wall made me and Danny shiver. We flew out of the house only to hear Ember's song playing. I saw one of her trucks speeding down the street, and a bunch of people chasing it, including Ashley!

"You didn't happen to bring Fenton Phones, did ya?" I asked, then Danny whipped out six pairs of Fenton Phones.

We flew over to the truck to stop the music when we heard a bunch of police cars speeding toward the truck. Apparently, the policemen driving noticed us and stopped. We just headed for the truck.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ember asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Danny said and kicked Ember. Ember got up and struck a cord on her guitar, making about ten kids eyes flash red.

"Oh boy," I said. One of the kids was Ashley, and did I mention that Ashley is a black belt? Ya!

Danny went down to deal with the kids while I went to get Ember.

Danny's POV

I was fighting off all of these kids when I noticed Ashley.

"Ashley! Can you give me a hand?" I shouted to her.

She sped towards me, but instead of landing beside me, she nailed me in the face.

I stumbled back and took a look at her. I didn't see any sign of why she attacked me. I knew I had no other choice but to fight her. Suddenly, I heard Ember scream and Ashley stopped fighting me. Carly had sucked Ember into the Fenton Thermos.

Dozens of news trucks were around the street. Me and Carly hadn't noticed them when they first came. Dozens of reporters came running out of the trucks toward us.

"Oh snicker doodles!" Carly said and flew up into the air. I followed her.

"We need to get you and the others back to Amity Park before you get stuck here," Carly said. She led us all back to her house.

~~~~~~~_Line Break_~~~~~~~

Carly's POV

We were in the playroom, brainstorming on how to get the trio back home.

"Hey, I've got an idea," I said. I reached for the remote and flicked the T.V. on, and then I saw Danny Phantom (the T.V. show) on the screen.

"Jump into the T.V.," I told Danny.

"Won't that just break your T.V.?" Danny asked.

"No, the portal's the T.V. We fell out of the T.V. when we got here, remember?" I said.

"Hey, what happened to Skulker?" Tucker asked.

"I saw him on the way towards the truck and sucked him into the thermos," Danny said.

"Well, here goes nothing," Tucker said and hopped toward the T.V.

"It worked! I can come back! I'll see you guys later!" I called after them.

"Wait, don't you have homework?" Danny asked before jumping into the portal.

"No, I'm on summer break, you?" I told him. He answered no witch means that when I have summer break, it's still the school year in Amity Park! I couldn't believe it!

"Bye," I told Danny and he jumped into the portal.

Now I officially had my dream, to meet Danny and be half ghost. So far, it wasn't half bad, especially now that I have a friend that goes through the same thing plus high school. My life will never be the same, in a good way.

THE END

**There you have it, the end to Interdimentional. Remember to look up Tinker Bell and the Spirits too. Well, it's been fun and challenging to write this story _and_ keep up with summer camps. _My life will never be the same, in a good way. _Also, which do you think I should do first, Write my first thought of Interdimentional (The Trip), or do a season 4 Ultimate Enemy version of Carly? Trust me, it won't be the same as the season 2 Ultimate Enemy. This has been DProcks2001, because he really does! **


End file.
